User talk:RobJ1981
Welcome to the Wii Wiki! I'm WiiKing, an admin here. Thanks for the edits (although we do ask that when you copy pages from wikipedia, you also upload the pictures from that article, and try to reword/rearrange the article later to make it unique). If you have any questions or suggestions, just comment on my talk page or on Phil.e.'s.WiiKing [Talk] 01:39, 3 August 2007 (UTC) List I think a good idea is to to what I did with the stages--make a page for all of them combined, and just put brief descriptions. However, I had planned on just leaving items as a list on the Brawl page for now, since there will be way too many to do. I think we should do a page for Final Smash's, and a page for characters. See List of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stages to get an idea of how to set it up. WiiKing [Talk] 14:22, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Re:A few things Yes, we need to spend some time merging and rewriting some of our current articles. As for the Sonic characters, the major ones, such as Sonic and Shadow, can have their own articles, since they have a lot of info, but for the rest a character list would be best. The Yasuko article doesn't really need added, it was put on the list before I joined. I'll try to get a VC list later also. Thanks for the suggestions!WiiKing [Talk] 14:22, 4 August 2007 (UTC) *I should have the MediaWiki:common.js edited sometime within the next day (the edits I just tried didn't work). If I can't figure out what to do, I'll ask Phil.e., he's the one who made the common.js page. By the way, I just gave you rollback rights, so that should make reverts easier.WiiKing [Talk] 05:28, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Try scrolling down below the save page button in editing, you will see a white box with a bunch of links in it. Clicking on that link inserts the contents of it into the editing box. You will notice that #REDIRECT [[]] is one of the links there, so having that js is completely unnecessary. --SkizzerzTalk - 15:36, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Retired Sorry to see you go...not to be rude, but this is sort of the reason WHY we don't have many active users: the ones that want to help leave, and the others get discouraged and quit. If more stayed, more new users would become regular contributers. However, it's up to you. Thanks for the help given so far... WiiKing [Talk] 04:15, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Well many of the so called "regular" editors don't even stick around. As I stated on my user page: there is usually only a few edits a day. If people would actually care about this Wiki, it would get somewhere. But several people would rather chat on IRC, or whatever. People shouldn't join a wiki, if they aren't even going to help with it much, period. RobJ1981 20:00, 13 August 2007 (UTC)